Between Us
by Her Clear Skies
Summary: Olive couldn't blame this on Chyna. She didn't know much about their past. When they were around Chyna, Fletcher and Olive acted much differently than when they were alone. When they were alone, they had fun. They knew so much about each other it was easy to be themselves; it was natural. But lately, things were changing and Olive didn't like it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story was requested anonymously through Tumblr. When I read the request I instantly fell in love with the idea and had many ideas on what to write. However because this is a request it may not be my best writing. I don't know how many chapters this will end up being but I have so many ideas.**

_**Quote:**__** To the world you may be one person, but to one person you may be the world.**_

Fletcher and Olive had been best friends since the sandbox days and since then, they were dependant on each other. While growing up they had stuck by each other's side. There were many secrets shared between the two of them and many memories left for only them to remember. They were the best of friends who had the friendship all the boys and girls were jealous of and they were that couple who kept their teachers secretly betting on when they would end up together. But lately, all this was changing. There was a new member to the duo and without knowing so, she was slowly tearing the two best friends apart.

Olive called Fletcher at his house for the second time that day. They had made plans to hang out at Olive's house but Fletcher never showed up. After the third ring, Fletcher's mom picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mrs. Quimby" Olive said politely. "Is Fletcher there?"

"No, he went over to Chyna's. You can call him on his cell."

Olive should have guessed. That was the second time in a week Fletcher had ditched her for Chyna and now she was angry.

"Okay, thank you" Olive hung up without a word more. She quickly dialled Fletchers number ready to hear one hell of an explanation.

On the fourth ring there was an answer, but it wasn't a voice it was the laughter coming from two people.

"Hello?" Olive questioned. "Fletcher?"

The laughing stopped and someone cleared their throat. "Oh hey Olive," came the voice of Fletcher.

"Hey," Olive was surprisingly calm. "What are you up to?"

"I'm at Chyna's" he answered simply. "She needed help with an art history project and I volunteered to help."

Olive sighed. Of course he did. Ever since Chyna started the A.N.T Program Fletcher took every opportunity to be close to her. And in the process he had ignored Olive more and more.

"Did you forget we were supposed to hang out today?"

"Oh Olive I'm so sorry, I completely forgot" Fletcher said. Olive could tell by the tone of his voice that he truly forgot. "I'm sorry, Chyna called this morning and-"

"I get it" Olive cut him off. "A better offer came along. You'd rather hang out with Chyna then me."

"No, Olive, it's not like that."

"Then tell me what it is like." Olive was now angry. "This is the second time this week that you have ditched me for Chyna and I am fed up."

"Olive, no-"

"You know what, just forget it. I'll talk to you later Fletcher." Olive hung up. She turned off her phone and threw it across her room where it landed safely on her couch.

Olive and Fletcher had had their arguments in the past and they teased each other on a continuous basis but never in the twelve years had they known each other, had they ever got into a real fight. But it seemed like ever since Fletcher and Olive started hanging out with Chyna, they had slowly grown very little patience with each other.

Olive couldn't blame this on Chyna. She didn't know much about their past. When they were around Chyna, Fletcher and Olive acted much differently than when they were alone. When they were alone, they had fun. They knew so much about each other it was easy to be themselves; it was natural. But lately, things were changing and Olive didn't like it.

**A/N: The next chapter is almost finished and so far, I think it is really good. But the date it is uploaded will be depending on how many reviews this chapter gets. Thanks for reading so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey readers! I'm glad you are enjoying this Fanfiction so far. Before I begin this chapter, I'd like to mention something for those who have not read my profile. I have no intentions what so ever in being a writer when I grow up, like I have mentioned on my profile. However on my Seddie Fanfiction, on my other account and on this story I have been given writing advice through reviews and personal messages. And while I do very much appreciate the fact that those people took time out of their day to write me, it is not necessary. I've been in an enriched English class since I was young. I know how to write. However since these are Fanfictions, and many of the stories I write are from requests, I write what comes to mind and I usually do not check it over. This will not change.**

**I am not telling you this to brag or tell you guys that my writing is perfect; it's not. I'm just being honest. If you want to continue correcting my writing go right ahead; however I may or may not read it. **

**Please don't take this as me trying to be rude. I promise that is the last way I want this to be taken across. **

**Thank you for those who read this. I will be posting this to my other account and possibly to my profile.**

"Chyna, I think I have to go," Fletcher said. He grabbed his book bag and headed for the front door.

"Wait where are going?" Chyna gestured to the coffee table covered in text books and papers. "We're only half way done!"

"Sorry Chyna, something came up and I really need to go."

"You'll come back to help me, right?" Chyna never received an answer because Fletcher was already out the door.

Fletcher ran down the street towards Olive's house. He tried calling her cell phone but each time he called, he got voice mail. He knew he did something wrong. Yes they fought often, but they never meant to hurt each other. And the last thing Fletcher wanted was to do was loose his best friend.

When he reached Olive's house, he went to knock on the front door but decided against it. He knew Olive was home alone and he knew her well enough to know she would not open the front door if she was really mad with him. Instead, he went around to the back of the house where a tall oak tree stood beside Olive's bedroom window that he knew she kept unlocked. He expertly climbed the branches of the tree like he had done so many times before. He saw Olive through the window. She was sitting at her desk facing away from him with ear buds in her ears silently singing to the lyrics she memorized so easily.

Fletcher went unnoticed when he opened the window. He smoothly slipped through and tapped on Olive's shoulder. She jumped.

"Fletcher" she gasped in surprise.

"You know you should really keep the window locked. You never know who might get in." Fletcher smirked.

"What are you doing here?" Olive crossed he arms.

Fletcher went serious. "I came to see what was going on between us, Olive."

"Nothing," Olive said. "Nothing's going on, just forget about it." She turned away from him.

Fletcher's face softened as he reached for Olive's arm. "Please don't lie to me, Olive. I know something's wrong and I want to know what."

Olive sighed and turned to face him. "It's just, we rarely see each other anymore and whenever we do Chyna's around. And I'm tired of you blowing off our plans because a better offer came along." Olive paused "I just...I miss us."

"Is that really what's bothering you?" Fletcher asked. Olive looked away embarrassed.

"I promise I didn't mean to blow you off. Please, you have to believe me." Fletcher pleaded. Olive didn't respond. "Why didn't you just talk to me about it? We've been best friends forever. You've always come to me when you had a problem."

"I don't know, and even if I wanted to, I would have never gotten the chance. You're always with Chyna."

"Well if it helps," Fletcher took a step closer to olive and gently touched her shoulder. "I've missed us too."

Olive smiled slightly but her smile went unnoticed because she was looking at the ground.

"Hey" Fletcher gently lifted her chin so they were face to face. "I'm sorry things have been different between us since Chyna joined the A.N.T. program, but I promise to be around more. We'll make more Olive and Fletcher time, like we use to."

"I'd like that." Olive smiled and this time Fletcher saw the smile which made him smile to.

Fletcher pulled Olive into a hug and they clung onto each other.

"Just so you know," Fletcher started when they pulled away. "I don't like Chyna better than you. I can't forget our past that easily."

**A/N: Thank you for reading and sorry for the rant at the beginning of this chapter. I write Fanfictions for fun and to keep my brain active and also because it seems people like what I write. I don't write Fanfictions to get noticed or because I want to be a famous author when I grow up.**

**Now on to this Fanfiction. I really want to continue this story, that's why I left the ending to this chapter open. I already have an idea on where I want this story to go and I really hope you like it! I don't know when the next chapter will be up. I haven't started it yet.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I really like this chapter. I personally think it is the best one yet. I hope you enjoy it!**

"Hey Olive, how's it going?" Chyna asked as she skipped into the A.N.T. Farm

"Much better now," Olive beamed.

"What do you mean?"

Olive silently debated whether or not she should tell Chyna about her little argument with Fletcher. "Fletcher and I sort of got into a little fight."

"Oh yeah, what happened between you and Fletcher the other day? After you talked to him on the phone he looked all sad and worried and just ran out without telling me why."

"Really?" This was news to Olive. She didn't realize until now how affected he honestly was by their fight. She knew he was sad about the whole thing having run to her house and climbed up the tree just to talk to her, but she never thought that he would have actually got up and left Chyna just to figure things out with her. She suddenly had a whole new perspective over their argument and it almost made her stomach flop with joy.

"Olive?"

She snapped out of her thoughts. "Yes?"

"Was the fight serious? Are you guys talking? Do I need to plan an intervention?"

"Take a breath Chyna." Chyna inhaled then exhaled audibly. "Fletcher and I are not in a fight. We were but we talked and it's all better now."

"Oh good, I was scared that I would be stuck in the middle and have to eventually choose sides making one of you hate me and-"

"Calm down," Olive interrupted. "There is no need to worry."

"So what was the fight about anyways?" Chyna asked when she regained her breath. She took a seat next to Olive on the couch.

Olive didn't want to tell Chyna why they were fighting. It would just lead to more questions Olive didn't want to answer. Olive and Fletcher's fight was one of the many things that was just between the two of them.

"It was nothing," Olive finally said. "It was just another one of our stupid little arguments."

"Like that time you guys got into a fight because Fletcher accidentally spilt paint all over your favourite teddy bear." Chyna joked.

"What?" Olive was dumbfounded. "How do you know about that? That happened when we were like six."

"Fletcher told me," Chyna said simply. "You know, I've been wondering for quite some time what you two were like before I met you. I never knew that you guys had sleepovers together or that you had a secret tree house." Olive stared blankly at Chyna. "It's really cute actually."

"Really, Fletcher told you all of this?" Olive felt dejected. This was their past. These were things that had happened between the two of them and Olive felt heartbroken that Fletcher was sharing these personal memories with someone else.

"Yeah, he told me a lot of stuff about you guys that I never knew before."

"Like what?" Olive tried hard not to show any emotions in her voice.

"Like the time you guys were at the beach and you ended up eating so much strawberry ice-cream you spent hours puking in the public washroom and Fletcher had to hold your hair back." Chyna paused to cringe. "Or the moment when you were with Fletcher when you realized you had an eidetic memory." Chyna smiled. "You guys have so much history."

Olive was silent for a long moment before saying, "I think I need to go." She grabbed her pink backpack that was lying by her feet and headed towards the door.

"What did I do?" Chyna called. But it was too late, Olive was already gone.

Before Chyna could reminisce about what happened, Fletcher walked in the A.N.T. Farm.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I think I upset Olive." Chyna was worried.

"What do you mean?"

"I think you telling me about your childhood with Olive upset her."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her how I knew about the time you spilt paint on her teddy bear and about the secret tree house that you still won't tell me the location of." Chyna replied. "She seemed upset after I told her I knew."

"I'll go talk to her," said Fletcher. "I think I know where she went."

Fletcher left the school and walked down the street towards his house. Fletcher lived beside a forest and in the depth of that forest was the tree house Fletcher's father built for them when they were young. It wasn't much of a tree house; it was more of a box with an opening. Four pieces of wood were nailed together and tied safely in a tree. Those who passed it wouldn't take a second glance at it, it was not anything special, but to Olive and Fletcher, it held many great memories.

"Olive," Fletcher called from the bottom of the tree house. There was no response. "Olive I know you're up there. Can you throw the rope ladder down so I can come up?"

Olive didn't speak but after hesitation, she threw the rope ladder down.

Fletcher struggled climbing up the ladder. It was not as easy as climbing the tree in Olive's back yard. As least the branches of the tree didn't sway back and forth like the ladder. He nearly slipped twice on his way up and he knew if Olive was watching him she would be making fun of him.

When he reached the top, he pushed open the small door and reached for something to grab onto to pull himself up. "Olive, a little help,"

She sighed before reaching for Fletcher's hand and pulling him into their run-down tree house. When he was safely in, he realized how long it had been since he was up there. They still had their old toys from when they were young. Olive's stuffed animals were still up there but they were now old and damp. Fletcher also noticed his very first paint set he had ever gotten sitting on the little plastic table.

"It's been a while since we've been up here," Fletcher said. He ran his finger over the old paints.

Olive didn't respond.

Fletcher took one glance at Olive and immediately dropped the old paint set. "Olive, I'm sorry I told Chyna about our past. I honestly didn't think you would mind."

"Why did you tell her everything?" Olive's voice was soft but she crossed her arms.

Fetcher avoided her eyes. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

Fletcher sat on the wooden floor and pulled Olive down with him. He took a long breath before starting. "Chyna and I were talking the other day about our talents. She asked me what the first picture I ever painted was." Olive remembered the painting, it was of her. She was playing in the sandbox when Fletcher announced he was going to paint her. The painting was not nearly as good as anything he could paint now, but it was impressive for a four year old. "So I told her how I painted you. After that she started asking me all these questions about what we were like when we were little. I didn't tell her much." Fletcher paused.

"And?" Olive encouraged him to continue.

"And then she asked me what my favourite memory of you was." Their eyes met. "That's where I started telling her all about our childhood memories. I didn't mean too, really. It's just once I started I couldn't stop." His eyes were pleading for her to forgive him. "We have too many great memories together and I couldn't choose which one was my favorite so I ended up telling her a bunch of them."

Olive smiled but didn't respond. "Olive please say something," Fletcher pleaded.

"I don't know what to say." Olive responded. "That's probably the sweetest thing you have ever said to me."

"So, you forgive me?" Fletcher's voice was hopeful.

"Of course," Olive responded. "I guess I overreacted anyways. Its okay you told Chyna about our past. I mean she is our best friend too."

Fletcher smiled. "And we can always create new memories; just the two of us." He nudged her shoulder.

"Yes, we sure can."

**A/N: So what did you guys think?**

**This is not where I planned on ending this chapter but I've had a few requests to have a Folive kiss in this story. So I am leaving it up to you guys. Would you like me to add another chapter with a Folive kiss? Or should I end it here?**

**Review and tell me what you think! **


End file.
